


Caught by Surprise

by dirtymalecelebs



Category: American Actor RPF, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Ass Juices, Barebacking, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Large Cock, Leather Kink, M/M, Puppy Play, Rimming, Rosebud Kink, Rubber Kink, Top Dylan, Ultra Hardcore, Watersports, belly bulge, bottom cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtymalecelebs/pseuds/dirtymalecelebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody Christian has a dirty little secret: he's a porn blogger. When Dylan finds out, he knows just how to punish the naughty boy. He knocks on Cody's door and finds the jock in nothing but a rubber suit, practically begging to be shown who the real alpha is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught by Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by me specially for [dirtymalecelebs.tumblr.com](http://dirtymalecelebs.tumblr.com/), written by [lyudmilaputina.tumblr.com](http://lyudmilaputina.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (x) stands for a reference pic. Open it in a new window (right-click >> open link in new tab) to see the pic, so you're not redirected from this page.

One hand on his laptop and the other on his cock, Dylan Sprayberry was spending a lazy morning enjoying himself, surfing through tumblr porn idly. He sat naked at his desk, wearing his favorite black harness that pushed up his juicy pecs, switching between digging into his asshole with a couple wet fingers and sliding up and down the tower of his huge teenage meat. A tight black cockring sat snugly at the base of his cock and balls, keeping his slick, lubed-up package rock-hard. His veins throbbed with every picture and video he passed through — barrel chested bears with huge cocks, college jocks in the locker room shoving baseball bats into each other, leather sluts in a hanging sling getting punch-fucked into oblivion. A thick drop of clear, syrupy precum was budding at his meaty, bulbous cock head, so Dylan scooped up the dollop with his finger and gave it a good lick. It tasted nice and ripe, salty and sweet. He ran his fingers through his trimmed pubes where a little puddle of pre had formed, and smeared it over his muscled belly so that his glorious six-pack abs glistened with cock juice. As a video of a jock getting roughly double penetrated played loudly on the bright screen before him, he took his precum-slick fingers and reached under his heavy ballsack, thrusting three of them into his warm boyhole. It squelched as he pressed hard into his prostate, making his cock jump in excitement. Then, he started spreading his fingers out, stretching the rim of his mancunt, making his ass drip with ripe, clear juice. After getting his hole nice and loose, he pulled his soaking fingers out of his ass with a little pop, and held them over his head, letting his juices drip into his open, waiting mouth. He licked his lips, savoring his own bitter, raunchy taste. Dylan had all the time in the world on the sunny Saturday, so he took his time edging himself slowly, letting his huge cum load build up and up to geyser-like proportions.

His favorite blog these days was this seedy, lesser known one where the owner posted daily mirror selfies wearing various fetish gears. Dylan salivated at those thick, round asscheeks supported by a thin jockstrap, with a butt plug doggy tail attachment hanging out in the middle. In another photoset, he was wearing a studded, bright red harness on all fours, huge muscles dripping with sweat as he pulled huge 3” wide anal beads out of his stretchy, gaping ass. Dylan never was able to see this blogger’s face, since it was always cropped out of the picture, but the rest was more than enough for Dylan to salivate. He spat on his red, pulsing cock again, leaned back, and started stroking harder, feeling his balls pulling up and getting ready to blow.

Dylan clicked to the next page of his mystery man’s blog, and was greeted by a newly posted photoset of him in a tight rubber suit, with a huge dick outline visible snaking down his leg. But something was looking odd, for some reason. Dylan let go of his needy man rod and leaned in towards the screen. Something in the photo was a bit too familiar to him. “I swear that I’ve seen that dresser by that bed before… and those shoes!” he mumbled. Suddenly, it came to him — he knew exactly who this fetish blogger was. He almost bust his nut off the realization alone, but Dylan knew what he had to do. Quickly, he threw on a tight black t-shirt over his harness, pulled up the white jockstrap around his ankles (rock-hard cock still hanging out the side of the pouch), and stepped into some tight black leather pants on the ground. While constantly massaging his aching, painfully hard 11 inch boy meat from outside his pants, he stepped into a pair of boots, hopped on his motorcycle, and zoomed off to see the kinky blogger he’d jacked off so many times to.

_Meanwhile..._

Cody Christian woke up with the hardest morning wood that he can remember. He had slept with one of his buttplugs in, and he must have slept in a position that really pushed it against some buttons, because his briefs and sheets were warm and definitely sticky wet. “Fuck! Did I really…?” he mumbled as he threw off his blankets, revealing his slightly sweaty shirtless body and a huge wet spot on his underwear. His cock, nearly a foot long of hefty flesh, was making a massive tent, and a dripping wet one at that. Gingerly, he slipped his underwear off and gave it a sniff. It was still freshly soaked, but he couldn’t tell if it was piss, pre, cum, or just sweat. Not that his cock cared. He gave it a long, wet lick. “Damn, that’s so delicious,” he moaned, and started earnestly sucking at the wet rag. Underwear in mouth, Cody sat up on his haunches and also began to rock forwards and backwards on his plug. Forward, backward, forward, backward, the jock pup jammed his toy up deeper inside him to spread his rectum out wide and to batter his prostate. Juices dripped from his ass and cock, and Cody knew he’d have to wash his bedspread after all this fun.

After he was sure there was not a drop left in his dirty underwear, Cody finally spat out the fabric and got off the bed, stretching out his legs and moaning as the toy moved inside of him. Everything was always ultra sensitive these mornings. He looked down on his desk, where he had prepared the day’s outfit the night before. A full rubber bodysuit, with a small zipper along the front from the crotch to the neck, and another one exposing his ass. It was one of his favorite pieces of gear to take pictures in ([x](http://dirtymalecelebs.tumblr.com/post/144676221426/cody-christian)).

He stepped into the bodysuit easily, and also pulled on his white Converse for good measure - those shoes were almost his brand, with how often he wore them. With everything zipped on, he examined himself in his floor-length mirror on his dressed. He looked _good_ in the suit. Every muscle was exaggerated, shiny and black. He flexed, feeling the rubber straining on his biceps. He ran his fingers over his bulging chest and rippling abs, then gave his cock a couple pats. The erection was obscenely visible, almost every vein traced and glistening as his man meat was pressed along his hip, a horizontal iron bar that still pulsed with every heartbeat. He turned around and admired his hard cut back and round, juicy rump. His 3” butt plug was still lodged inside him, but it was discreet enough that you could barely notice it in between his thick, meaty asscheeks. He gave his hip a little wiggle, and the cheeks bounced like jello.

He walked over to his desk, grabbed his phone and started taking his mirror selfies. From the front, from the back, from the side, making sure to prominently display his assets for his followers. Cody never put his whole face into the pictures, but sometimes he’d get the bottom half, with a dirty smirk or a wagging tongue, into the final cut. He didn’t have too many followers on his blog, but he still got tons of messages from guys worshiping his body and asking him for more poses. His favorite was roughfuckinpup, who was always the first to like his photosets, and gave the raunchiest requests.

“Done, and… post!” Cody was done for the day on that end, at least. The rubber felt perfect, tight against his skin, so instead of taking it off, he ventured down into his living room and lounged on the sofa, eyes closed and tongue hanging out as he rubbed himself over his suit, fantasizing about big hunks gangbanging his slutty muscle pup body. His whimpers turned to moans, and his moans got louder and louder as he built up the pressure.

_Meanwhile..._

Dylan didn’t take long to get to Cody’s house via motorcycle. The whole way there, he was cursing at himself, wondering how he didn’t catch the details on the mystery blogger earlier. But it didn’t really matter - he was live at the scene. He parked his bike in Cody’s driveway and hung his helmet from the handlebars. His cock, Dylan noticed, was still hard as ever. He couldn’t see any wet spots since the pants were leather, but he could feel how wet they were on the inside as his cock dripping in excitement.

Dylan grinned as he heard the loud, deep moans coming from inside the house. “Having such a good time already, are ya?” he thought, as he bounded up the porch and opened the unlocked door. Cody was so engrossed he didn’t even notice, and it wasn’t until Dylan shouted, “Hey, bitch!” when Cody yelped in shock and looked up at Dylan. Flustered and embarrassed, Cody tried desperately to cover up his straining erection, poking past his hip. “Fuck! I’m so sorry! Uhh…” But Dylan had nothing but a hard, lustful look in his eyes. He strode into the center of the living room, stood in a wide stance right in front of the jock in the rubber suit and unzipped his leather pants to reveal the jockstrap doing comically poorly at concealing Dylan’s 11” fuckpole. He took it in his right hand and slapped it against his left, flinging drops of precum across the room.

“On your knees, and come get what you really want.”

Cody was immeasurably embarrassed and he could feel his cheeks turning beet red underneath his rough beard. But seeing the teenager in front of him, powerful and masculine, grasping that veiny, uncut fuckpole, Cody could feel his cock twitching underneath the hands that covered it. “C'mon, pup. I’m waiting! I can see you drooling…” and Cody noticed he was. Mouth slack-jawed, tongue slightly out. A natural puppy. Finally, the primal desires taking over, the jock got on his hands and knees, and crawled over to Dylan, coming to a stop with the rock-hard cock inches away from Cody’s face.

First, Cody enjoyed the cock with his eyes. It was perfectly veiny, slick and turgid. Dylan’s cock ring looped around the shaft and the balls, plumping them up. A round, meaty cock head peeked out from under a hood of foreskin, shiny with edged out precum. It was a real monster, almost the length and girth of a forearm. How a boy of his age got such a member, Cody could only wonder.

Cody started by flicking his tongue on the head of the dick in front of him. He hummed as Dylan’s precum dripped onto his tongue. It was stronger tasting than his own - sweeter, saltier, nuttier. With greater earnest, he opened his mouth wide and put the whole cock head in, which filled up his mouth decently all by itself. His bearish cheeks puffed and hollowed as he bobbed his head up and down. His tongue dove underneath Dylan’s foreskin, going in circles and circles around the meaty head, slurping up all the thick, wet pre that was stewing there.

As Cody’s tongue danced on his most sensitive spot, Dylan couldn’t help but moan and start jerking his hips unconsciously. His pants fell to his ankles, and he took off his tight shirt as well to reveal the leather harness underneath. With a mouth full of cock, Cody looked up with lustfully lidded eyes, taking in the breathtaking sight of Dylan’s body, with rippling abs, pushed-up, lightly furry pecs and juicy nipples. With one more thrust, Dylan hit the back of Cody’s warm mouth, but he was only six inches in. Dylan grunted and gritted his teeth, wanting more friction, so he put a hand on the back of the rubber jock’s head and started pushing him harder and harder towards his crotch. Cody responded well to the pushes, and opened his throat to let more fuckmeat in. He slurped loudly as he plunged in and out, in and out, wanting nothing other than to pleasure the cock that was pushing inch by inch deeper into his throat.

It wasn’t long before Cody’s nose brushed against Dylan's trimmed pubes. So much meat was packed into Cody's throat, and his eyes watered as he couldn't breathe. He swore he could feel the dominant boys cock prodding his stomach. Dylan loosened the grip on Cody's head, letting his get a gulp of air. The jock was furiously rubbing his bulge on his rubber suit as he felt every ridge, every vein snaking up out of his throat, before finally the wet, spongy head popped out. With a deep, loud gulp of oxygen, Cody felt Dylan’s hand push him back down, and he once again opened up his throat and force himself to swallow as much cock as Dylan had to give. With a face once again pressed against Dylan’s carpet of dark crotch hair, Cody nuzzled his head, trying to get the very last half an inch down.

“Lick my balls.” Dylan ordered. Cody tried to pull himself away from Dylan's cock to suck on those cum factories, but Dylan’s hand was firm. “You can do it. Give my balls some love.” Finally understanding, Cody felt his eyes water as he opened his mouth as wide as it could go and stick out his tongue, stretching it out to tickle Dylan’s heavy-set nutsack. His mouth was stuffed, and he felt strongly the six inches of cock lodged in his throat, constricting his airflow. He tried to whimper to get fresh air.

Dylan didn't care. He grabbed the pup in front of him by the ears and started pumping harder, pulling Cody's head out by a couple inches, then smashing his face down into his crotch. He could hear Cody gagging softly as his foot long uncut slab brutalized Cody's velvety throat, plugging his air canal for almost a minute. For Dylan, it was heaven, as his cock plundered the tight, warm constrictions of the jocks throat.

After a couple more deep, unforgiving thrusts, Dylan finally let Cody go, and Cody had to pull his head back, letting Dylan's huge dick flop out of his abused throat. Despite being lightheaded and exhausted, the bearded pup was still a natural slut, panting with his tongue out and face up, letting Dylan slap his tongue and face with his wet, heavyset cock, a couple fat drops of precum splashing over his face. Cody's beard was also wet with his spit from gagging on Dylan's rough throatfuck, and the younger kid also grabbed Cody's face and spat right into the open mouth, before bending down and tasting it all with a messy kiss. Dylan loved the taste of his own precum, and also enjoyed the sensuous texture of Cody's intimate mouth, aggressively exploring his tongue, cheeks and teeth with his tongue.

Then, Dylan got up and took a step back, crossing his arms, preparing to give another order to his pup. Cody's eyes were hungry as ever, with a face slick with drool and a muscular body encased in rubber eager to please his master. Dylan's stance was also aggressive, standing tall above the kneeling pup, muscles outlined in the leather harness, and a massive set of cock and balls heavy with virile cum.

“Get on your hands and knees, slut.” Dylan ordered. As Cody obliged, his master strode over to Cody's presenting ass and gave the big globes a nice squeeze and jiggle. They were so round, so fuckable. A little zipper ran from Cody's ass to his cock, and Dylan decided it was time to open up the goods. He slowly undid the zipper, letting the manly, raunchy smell of Cody's sweat and pre and ass to rise up out of the suit. Cody's asscheeks, finally freed, spread open and revealed the large butt plug lodged in the middle, and a hungry, leaky hole. Cody’s 11 inch monster cock popped out too, slick and wet with arousal. Light hair dusted the bubble butt, and Dylan could see that the ring around Cody's ass was already a bit red and sore from the toy. “The fun hasn't even started yet,” murmured Dylan as he gave the toy a hard twist. Cody yelled in pleasure as Dylan kept playing rough with the toy, thrusting it, pulling it, and twisting it like a bop-it. Dylan salivated as he saw ass juice dripping steadily out the sides of the toy as Cody's ass furiously tried to lube itself up. Finally, with a loud, wet pop, Dylan yanked the plug out of Cody's cunt, and was greeted by a beautiful gaping slut hole.

“Clean up your bone,” Dylan demanded as he stuffed the toy that had sat in Cody's ass all morning straight into his open, panting mouth. Cody grunted at the unexpected intruder, but soon closed his eyes and hummed as he explored the naughty, manly taste he loved, tongue slobbering all over the toy held in his teeth.

Dylan had returned to Cody's ass, whose lips were trying hard to stay closed. Dylan didn't need that, though. He wanted to stretch open Cody's hole as far as it would go. The index fingers of both his hands slid into the warm, welcoming brocunt and started to stretch the hole open. He could hear Cody's moans through the stuffed mouth as more fingers went in to pull the abused ass lips open, and he went in to dig his tongue deep in the cave. Dylan loved eating Cody's ass, relishing the light, bitter ass juice in all the cracks. He pulled away, youthful face glistening with the filthy juices, ready to spend a field day on that hole.

When he had played with Colton, Dylan had found good ass training toys in the living room cabinet, and it was no surprise that he was able to find big, scary ass toys in Cody's cabinet as well. He pulled out a massive butt plug, about the same shape as Cody's original one this morning, but of a formidable size that was sure to stay lodged in Cody's ass through thick and thin. Dylan laid the nine inch long, five inch wide black rubber plug out in the middle of the living room, spat on it and slicked it up, and pointed at it.

“Sit.”

Obediently, Cody crawled over to the huge toy, his original butt plug still hanging out of his mouth, and kneeled in front of the new, bigger one. He put his hands up to his chest like a doggy sitting up, positioned himself so his asshole was right above the toy, already dripping ass juice, and started pushing himself down to impale himself on the toy. Cody closed his eyes and moaned as the first couple inches went in rather easily, but then he got to near the end, where the girth of the toy started to really stretch him. Dylan was jacking off loudly with both hands to the depraved sight before him, grunting in self-pleasure. Cody couldn't quite get his hole to fit the toy on the first push, so he rose a couple inches, gritted his teeth, and freefell. He groaned in pain and pleasure as the toy jabbed his prostate hard, making his cock jump and spurt precum across the room. His asshole spasm need and was able to widen by half an inch, but it wasn't enough. Cody grit his teeth once more, rising up again with big puppy eyes staring hungrily into Dylan's. Cody almost came this time hands free as the second freefall punched his prostate even harder, and with a mighty stench and relief, his anal ring was finally able to take the whole toy for the first time.

Dylan was nearly breathless as he jacked off furiously, but he gave a pause and patted Cody on the head. “Good boy!” He congratulated, smiling at Cody’s ecstasy-stricken face. Dylan assumed a wide stance in front of the pup, and pointed his cock at his face. There was a moment of silence as Cody squirmed on the huge toy inside of him. Without warning, a thick stream of piss poured out of Dylan's teen fuckpole and landed fully on Cody's unprepared face. He blinked away the clear piss that got in his eye, and moved his head around to get a full coverage of the strong blast all over his slutty face. Dylan pissed in Cody’s short, spiky hair, down his bearded cheeks, and finally started pissing right into Cody's wide open mouth. To Cody, Dylan's piss tasted different from his own - more salty, more bitter, very strong and manly. He took huge swallows of the delicious drink spewing out of the meaty tip of Dylan's cock, letting his mouth fill up with frothy beer-colored urine and then gulping it all down and enjoying the feeling of the warm liquid rushing into his stomach. Any piss that didn't get into his mouth cascaded down the front of the rubber suit, pooling in a puddle below him and filling the room with the rich, pungent smell.

It had been almost a minute and Dylan's stream was still as strong as ever. Cody inched forward, feeling the pressure of the blast of piss getting stronger as he got closer to the source. He finally got to the head, and clasped his lips around it, cheeks filling up instantly with strong, manly cock juice. He swallowed as much as he could while opening up his throat. He was able to push himself down onto Dylan's cock so that the cock head plugged his throat, letting the massive meat directly fill Cody's stomach up with his golden wastewater. Cody loved the feeling of getting filled, and almost came as the toy he sat on also shifted. After what felt like ages, Dylan's stream subsided, and he once again pulled his cock out of Cody's throat, letting the pup get a gasp of fresh (but piss-tainted) air.

As though it were possible, the smell of his own piss hardened Dylan's cock even further. It ached as he watched Cody pumping up and down, feeling the widest part of the massive buttplug push in and out of his elastic hole, ass cheeks squelching and splashing in the puddle of piss on the floor. Dylan needed to punish that ass, and he needed it now.

Dylan reached down and put a firm hand on Cody’s ass cheek and pulled up. Cody responded obediently, bringing his toy up with him while shifting into doggy position, wagging his smooth, muscled ass cheeks around. Dylan salivated at the wet globes in front of his face and used two hands to spread them apart. Cody’s hole was pink and puffy stretched obscenely around the black silicone. First, Dylan ran a finger around the rim lightly, grinning as the jock hummed and twitched as it tickled. Dylan went harder with the finger, pushing at the ring until it popped in next to the toy, making Cody gasp. He was a bottom slut for sure, but he had never had his hole stretched out like this. Ass juice dripped steadily around the hole, and Dylan leaned his face in and started licking all around the toy, savoring every drop of piss and whatever else was squirting out. Cody could barely keep himself together as Dylan’s tongue danced around at his sensitive cunt. Finally, Dylan held the base of the huge black rubber toy in his teeth and started to pull. Right in front of his eyes was Cody’s asshole getting stretching out, holding on to the wide flared toy for dear life. Dylan yanked his head back in one strong motion and the other man grunted through clenched teeth as the enormous toy was yanked out. Cody’s hole gaped obscenely, a dripping wet cavern waiting and hungry to get fucked hard.

Dylan took the toy out of his mouth and set it on the ground. He squatted in front of Cody’s cavern and let the wet, used toy massage his own dripping, horny asshole. Inches from his face, the puppy slut was moaning, presenting his ass out, waiting for it to be filled again. Dylan happily obliged, stuffing his face in the gaping hole, smearing it with clear, thick ass juice, slurping every fold his tongue could reach. He used his fingers to pull the hole wider and wider, ramming his mouth and nose it to get deeper and deeper. Cody’s cock dripped steadily as his hole was ticked by Dylan’s fuzzy chin. Dylan got mouthfuls of slick, bitter ass juice and was drunk off the raunchy flavors. He pulled his face out of Cody’s ass, rammed four fingers in the hole and shook his hand violently, jabbing at the abused prostate. With his other hand, Dylan grabbed Cody’s bearded face, and gave his moaning mouth a messy kiss. Cody and Dylan traded the tinges of ass and piss on their tongues over and over again, and Cody couldn’t help but lick Dylan’s slick juicy cheeks as well, tasting his own asshole all throughout his mouth.

“Do you want me to go rough or easy, pup?” Dylan growled. “Rough or easy?” Cody wagged his tongue and licked Dylan’s soaked face one last time before replying. “Fuck me rough, Dylan. Ruin my ass.” With that word, Dylan tucked the hand, which was already working Cody’s ass, into a fist and rammed it straight in, wrist deep. Cody groaned as he felt Dylan’s punch aiming straight at his prostate. Dylan pulled his fist out, and punched it back in again, feeling Cody’s loosening rim stretch to accommodate the barrage. He pulled his fist out one more time, and smeared the snotty ass juice over his veiny cock, getting the tool all slicked up. Positioning himself at Cody’s backdoor, Dylan slapped his penis on the round, jiggling cheeks. Guys always had trouble taking his thick monster. With a quick comparison, Dylan could see that the heavyset rod was almost as thick as his muscled forearm. He pulled the foreskin down from his sensitive, bulging cock head and rammed it all the way in Cody’s hole. The yelping echoed through the living room as that cock knocked the air out Cody’s lungs and started ramming through Cody’s insides over and over again with jackhammer-like intensity. Dylan grabbed a fistful of Cody’s short brown hair and yanked it up towards him, grunting filthy threats into the pup jock’s ear. Their heavy, cum-filled nutsacks hit each other, loudly slapping and splashing anal fluids all over the ground. Dylan wasn’t joking when he said he’d take Cody hard. He pushed Cody back on the ground and grabbed his hips, forcing in a couple more rapid, long thrusts. Dylan could feel the cum welling up in his balls, getting ready to spew, and he knew Cody was on the edge too. But right before it was about to happen, Dylan pulled out, panting and sweaty. Not quite yet.

“C’mon slut. I wanna see something fun.” Dylan pulled Cody, who was almost delirious with pleasure, into a kneeling position, and started unzipping his suit. It was sticky with sweat and clung to the skin. Cody’s chest was revealed inch by inch, with firm, bulging pecs topped with meaty, suckable nipples and lightly dusted with fur; a delicious and inviting array of abs and obliques. Dylan ran his hands over the slick, sweaty torso, impatient to take it all. “I’m gonna go really rough, pup. You want that, you slut?” Cody could only nod in his testosterone-laden ecstasy. Good enough for Dylan.

The dominant kid pushed Cody down onto his back, the large puddle of piss, sweat, and other juices splashing around him. Naturally, Cody pulled his legs up and hooked his arms around his knees, displaying his gaping asshole proudly. “Good boy…” muttered Dylan, eyeing his prize. Once again, he worked in his wet right fist between the swollen cunt lips and twisted his hand around slowly, making sure to drag every one of his knuckles across the sensitive glands inside Cody’s ass. He popped that fist out and inserted his left hand in with a loud squelch. This time, tried to dig deep, using his fingers to explore Cody’s second sphincter and push into his inner tubing. He pressed upwards towards Cody's bladder and the jock let out a big squirt of piss. A little lump was also visible, where Cody's prying fingers were pushing against the skin. Dylan balled his teenage hand into a fist and moved it around in the depths of Cody's bowels, watching the small bulge beneath Cody's crotch move around and more piss arc out like a fountain. Cody threw his head back, trying to relax his ass as much as possible and let Dylan deeper and deeper inside of him.

Dylan switched his hands again, easily punching his right hand in to the wrist and digging, biceps bulging, until Cody's ass rim was stretched out in the middle of Dylan's forearm. Dylan used his left hand, sloppy with ass juices, to grab a firm hold of Cody’s now freely pissing slab of cock and point it straight up in the air. The heavy stream of piss pooled between Cody's defined abs, drenched his trimmed pubes, and washed down past his heavy full balls and down to his well-stretched ass, making Dylan's steady drilling easier and wetter. The harnessed boy slid his hand up and down the firehose while directing it next at his face and chest, drenching his cropped brown hair on his head and thin hair on his chest. The two moans resounded with the splashing of the piss and the wet noises of Dylan's arm terrorizing Cody's hole. Dylan leaned down to wrap his lips around Cody’s spongy cock head, cheeks inflating with flavorful piss. Both men could see the outline of Dylan's hand and arm clearly bulging out behind Cody's belly button, pushing roughly and grotesquely forward and back. Dylan's thrusts got longer and stronger, pulling further out and punching faster in each time. Cody's loud, intoxicated moans waved in rhythm with Dylan's thrusts, like the ticking of a perverse clock. Piss sprayed indiscriminately across the whole room as Dylan began pulling his fist all the way out, then punching in forcefully until his elbow rammed against the hole. He loved the soft, warm, tight twists and turns of Cody's insides around his muscular, relentless arm. To Cody, Dylan's reaming felt like hours, and he could feel his innards rearranging, his ass loosening, widening, welcoming more of Dylan in with every punch. Dylan could cum based on the image of his fist and arm clearly outlined on Cody's belly as it thrust past his belly button, right below his rib cage. When the boy’s fist was lodged at its deepest, he took a moment to rummage it side to side, making Cody squeal in the intense deep stimulations. The jock put a hand up on his own navel and could feel Dylan's invading fist jackhammering him around. Cody gave it a couple good slaps, eyes rolling back as he dreamlike intensity fucked him up. He loved every moment of getting so totally filled, and Dylan had a big smirk, loving Cody's reactions to his dominance.

Finally, Cody's piss sprinkler subsided and so did the intensity of Dylan's deep fisting. Both hunks’ ballsacks were aching for relief, and it was about time for sweet release.

Dylan pulled his arm out of Cody's ravaged ass for the last time, and hooked his fingers to the sloppy, loose rim of Cody's cunt. He pulled the hole open as wide as it can. “C'mon pup. Push for me. You can do it,” he said breathlessly. Cody grunted as he made blossom a huge, wet rosebud. The scarlet, beaten folds of his rectum tingled in the open air. Dylan practically drooled, tongue hanging out, at the sight of Cody's massively abused ass thrusting out. He positioned his face to be inches away, and blew lightly on the wet red flesh, making Cody howl in sensitive pleasure. Then, Dylan leaned in and flicked his tongue over a small corner. Cody couldn't help but jerk around as Dylan's teases and tickles were still so much sensation on the surface of his freshly fisted cunt. Finally, Dylan opened his mouth wide and sucked on his pups prolapse in earnest, tongue flicking between madly and coating his mouth with the source of all those deep, manly flavors. He stretched his tongue deep down the middle, as though he hadn't eaten in years. Dylan couldn't believe how good it tasted down there, and Cody's moans got louder and louder, reaching a fever pitch until finally, Cody grabbed a handful of Dylan's hair and smashed Dylan's head up into his loose, prolapsed ass and let loose a primal roar.

Cum blasted out of Cody's cock with amazing force, splattering all across his own face, then his neck, then his chest, huge spurt after spurt, continuing to grind Dylan's hungry face into his biggest anal orgasm ever. Cody's huge load was thick and opaque pure white, almost so thick you could pick it up with your fingers. It never seemed to end, mixing with the piss, sweat and spit already covering his face and body in dozens of spurts. This orgasm had been building up for hours and only seemed to end when Cody's skin on his torso was barely visible - a thick, sticky layer of his own creamy, white semen coated every inch.

His grip on Dylan’s head loosened, and finally the boy could see the outcome of the monumental orgasm. Cody looked so fucking hot with cum over his entire body. It looked like the whole cast and crew had given him a load, but no, it was just his two, massively overdue balls. “Fuck, man,” Dylan said, amazed.

The aroma of the cum hit Dylan like a train, and his own balls belt heavier than ever. He had to get his load out.

The teenage hunk wrapped one hand around his beer-can thick monster cock and, in one shove, stuffed both hand and penis in Cody’s worn-out hole. The exhausted pup grimaced as his battered, overworked prostate was roughly awoken one more time. Dylan's hard blue eyes bore straight into Cody’s as he started jacking himself off in the warm cavern of Cody's stretched out ass. With a couple rabbit-speed hip thrusts, he too slammed his pelvis into Cody's ass and moaned in ecstasy as his balls scrunched up and started unloading in Cody's ass. Cody could feel every jerk of the cock inside him as his insides were painted white, quickly filling up the void left by Dylan's arm with thick, virile baby batter. Cody was pumped full, and he could feel cum leaking out from around Dylan's spasming cock.

With one last grunt and push, Dylan fucked in the last bit of his orgasm. Cody was grinning adorably hard, having been fucked like never before. Dylan couldn't help but lean in for a passionate kiss infused with all sorts of manly tastes. Dylan ran his hands over the muscle pup’s chest, smearing all the fluids around like a slutty Monet painting. His deflating cock slipped out of Cody's filled ass, and he had the large buttplug ready in hand to make sure none of his cum was gonna come out.

Dylan stood up, wiping off some of the mess that covered his body, and cleaned off his fingers with his tongue. Cody, absolutely exhausted, had already begun snoring in the puddle of filth, every bit of his skin soaked in god knows what. His muscled belly was even visibly just a bit bloated with Dylan's cockslop. The boy smirked at his handiwork, and went over to the coffee table to pick up Cody's phone. “Caught by Surprise,” Dylan mumbled. “That'll be a good caption to your next photoset.”

The boy opened the camera app, walked up to the slumbering jock, and got to work.


End file.
